Mischievous Acts
by RainingBeemoLover
Summary: Sun Wukong wants to get back at Yang, so he decides to prank her. What unfolds isn't exactly what his two accomplices had in mind... But that doesn't stop Sun from pranking the rest of Beacon's students!


**Just something I wrote in the wee hours of the morning. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jaune asked, shutting Team RWBY's dorm door behind him. He guided the door with his hand and made sure it softly clicked shut.

"Of course," Sun smiled, snipping a pair of scissors in his hands. "Yang's the one to enjoy jokes."

"Shush." Pug held a finger to his lips.

The three boys tip toed their way to Blake's bed, which was currently occupied by an exhausted and sleeping Xiao Long. She had the blanket pulled up to her neck, face snuggled into the pillow- conveniently facing away from them. She snored loudly, unfazed by the presence of the three boys. They stepped closer and hovered beside her.

"Alright, you two know what to do." Sun handed Pug the scissors, whom graciously accepted it with a whish of the yellow colored hair extension in his hands.

Jaune cautiously grabbed a handful of Yang's golden hair, and guided it flat in front of Pug.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jaune repeated, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He didn't really want to feel the wrath of the hot-headed fighter. Especially when they were threatening her hair. Everyone knew not to mess with Yang's hair; that was the easiest way to land yourself in the infirmary.

"Course. Don't worry about it. "Sun dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"But, if she finds out- "Jaune protested, keeping a conscious effort not to tug her hair.

"If she finds out, that's what friends are for right? Right Pug, ya don't see him complainin." Sun smirked.

"What? Well, that's because they're together-together!" Jaune hot-headedly replied, hissing his words out.

"We're not together-together!" Pug hissed, his face cherry red, "Consider it revenge, my dear socially awkward friend. She's been using dirty tactics in Remnant: The Game, and that simply cannot slip away unnoticed!"

Pug pried the scissors open beside Yang's ear.

They all winced when the metal gritted against each other as the two blades opened. Yang shifted in her sleep and mumbled, pulling the blanket. A sigh of relief escape their lips as they continued forth with the plan.

Pug snipped once.

Instantly, he could feel the pangs of regret striking his groin. He wasn't cutting Yang's hair off, rather he was going to make her _think_ he was cutting her hair. Good thing too, because if Sun didn't come up with a good plan to calm her down once she finds out… Pug doubted the monkey faunus and his soothsaying abilities.

Pug snipped twice.

Yang shifted, her ear seemed to twitch under Pug's gray eyed gaze. The three boys held their breath and remained frozen on the spot. Yang mumbled and turned over, facing them. She continued snoring. Sun nudged Pug on the shoulders, Pug took it as ' _One more snip and we're outta here_ '.

Pug snipped thrice.

The door slammed shut behind them. A familiar voice calling from the doorway.

"Yang! I'm back with some medicine, Nurse Inkwell said you should lay off training for-"

Blake stood in front of the door, holding a small brown paper bag in her hands. Her eyebrows arched upwards and her amber eyes looked to Sun, standing behind two teenagers. Then she looked to Jaune, holding a clump of her partner's hair. He visibly shook as she almost glared at him. Then she saw Pug holding a pair of scissors. In his other hand, he held fake yellow hair extensions.

Blake didn't know what to make of the scene that unfolded before her eyes. Yang groggily opened her eyes and smiled at Blake. Her partner was practically oozing warmth until her eyes met the three boys that positioned themselves beside her bed. Blake opened the door and watched as Yang's post sleepiness turn into pure rage. Violet eyes became molten lava, a signal for the three boys to hike it and run as fast as they can.

Pug chuckled weakly and snipped his scissors. Jaune let go of Yang's hair. That didn't help their case, for all Yang saw was a clump of her own hair in Pug's hands. She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and cracked her knuckles.

Sun was the first to bolt. He jumped out of the window and fleetingly screamed, "Every hunter for himself!"

Pug jumped up and grabbed Jaune by the cuff of his shirt. The two boys bolted out of the door, Pug practically dragging Jaune. Blake could hear Jaune repeat to himself; "Why me, why me, why me!?"

The raven haired huntress giggled when Pug's shout echoed through the dormitory halls.

"RUUUN JAUNE RUUUUN! SHE'S COMING!"

Yang stood up and equipped her weapons, Ember Celica. She slapped on a pair of running shoes and ran right past Blake with a whisper of wind and a blast of heat. She was following the hair assailants no doubt, her hair blazing behind her.

* * *

Ruby sat and stared at Weiss. The red haired girl was trying to make sense of what the heiress was trying to drill into her mind. Something about algorithms. The library was mostly empty except for the two of them, on the second floor there was another team, choosing the Saturday afternoon to study.

"Are you even listening to me?" Weiss huffed with a swish of her hair.

"Mope." Ruby popped.

"You know how important this is; if you didn't want to learn then why'd you ask me to tutor you?"

"Because Pug and Jaune were busy doing something and I thought it would be a great bonding activity."

Weiss shrugged and nodded. Her partner wasn't wrong, it was a decent bonding moment if they actually used it like a bonding moment. The pale girl did wonder what the two boys were doing in her mind, so much that she asked.

"So- what are they doing?"

Suddenly, a scream pierced the silent library air. Weiss turned around to see none other than Pug sprinting past, followed by Jaune who was clearly trying hard to escape the wrath of whatever was chasing them. They both screamed as they ran.

From Pug, "RUUN JAUNE! SHE'S TOO FAST! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

From Jaune, "Why me, why me, why me!? I knew this was a bad idea…"

A sharp blast from a shotgun followed after their screams. Weiss and Ruby watched a very angry Yang blasted her way after the boys with Ember Celica. She was still in her orange tank top and black boy shorts. Her golden hair was a fiery red, along with her eyes, which showed no other emotions than ' _These two are dead_ '.

"YOU TWO ARE MINCEMEAT ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Yang yelled, confirming what Weiss had just thought.

A moment or two passed of absolute silence. The chase had probably progressed into Beacon's campus.

"Well, that's what they're doing." Ruby chirped, amused at the sight that she had just witnessed. "Think we should follow them?"

Weiss glanced at the mound of textbooks and papers. The feeling in her gut said not to ditch her homework and finish it now, but she really wanted to see Yang's wrath on Jaune and his friend.

"Yep." Weiss popped, dropping her pencil.

* * *

From the safety of his dorm, Sun Wukong watched Pug and Jaune run along the campus. Yang was dangerously close to them, her hair on fire and her eyes a molten red. The monkey snorted and laughed when Pug's taunts reached his ears.

They were something along the lines of; "YOU CAN'T CATCH US, BLONDIE!"

A bag of popcorn was offered under his nose. Sun turned to see his friend Neptune watching the spectacular sight of Beacon's campus. Sun grabbed a handful of popcorn and fist bumped his friend.

"I think that prank went well." Neptune said.

"I think it did." Sun snorted, and laughed.

A shotgun blast accompanied by Yang's war screams; "GET OVER HERE! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU TWO INTO BLAKE'S TUNA!"

"Think they're up for another one?" Neptune smirked.

"Course, still got a lot of girls to prank."

Sun and Neptune burst out laughing when a pair of screams echoed through Beacon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, I think you know what happened to them. Let's just say they won't be sitting for a loooong time. Moral of the story; Yang's hair is off limits, unless a certain Sun Wukong says it's a friendly prank.**

 **I wanted to do something different than my other story, which is getting more and more dark than I would like. So this is a nice change of scenery than death and love triangles.**

 **So! Who would you like to see Sun 'prank' next, and how?**


End file.
